Team Sharingan
by KHfreak21
Summary: What if there is more to Naruto's heritage than we knew. What if Naruto met the Kyuubi early? what if Naruto has the Sharingan and so dose Sakura?. This is a NaruXFemKyuuXAnko story Naruto has Sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi KHfreak21 here to give you a new story Team Sharingan. I know the description wasn't much but it did get you to click it anyways here are some thing to know about the story. 1: This is a NaruXKyuuXAnko story and there is no yuri or yaoi its pure straight relationships. 2: Kyuu will be good and a girl. 3: Naruto will knock some sense into Sasuke early on and everything else will be a surprise. oh and I'm somewhat new to Naruto iv only seen up to episode #209 but I will be writing along with watching what I can but I have read a lot of Naruto Fan fiction so if you come across a fact that is revealed early you know how I know it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own this story**

**Key** "normal talking"/'thoughts or mental link'/**Jutsu**/ {scene change}/ [Time Skip]/ (sc) = Spelling Check/** [Flash Back]**

Team Sharingan Chapter 1

The full moon is high in the night sky above Konoha the village hidden in the leaves. Which is celebrating the 12th anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi No Kitsune or Nine Tailed Fox. By the hands of their beloved 4th Hokage who sacrificed his life to defeat the Fox by sealing it inside a new born baby boy. Whose chakra coils will develop with the fox to keep it contained. but not everybody is celebrating in fact the same baby boy is now hiding in his apartment hoping that he won't be attacked today but alas that is not the case. Naruto is hiding under his bed wrapped up in his blanket eyes shut tight wishing his birthday to be over already not to be beaten mercilessly. But his hopes were shattered as he heard the hateful shouts and yells of the "Brave" and or Drunk villagers. They got louder as they got closer to his apartment to him.

"Kill the Demon"

"Avenge the 4th"

"Death to the Fox"

The villagers now at his door start banging against it trying to brake in they succeed. And start trashing the place destroying everything along with searching for the "Demon". Some shinobi join in even the Anbu assigned to protect him and Naruto asks.

"Why why do you attack me I never did anything to you" 'except a few harmless pranks' he added in his head

"Why WHY! You know why demon you Killed our family and friends and our beloved 4th Hokage you shall die tonight" a villager said shouts of agreement chorused and they begin beating and stabbing the young boy till he was unconscious. An ANBU decided to finish "it" off with a jutsu but before he could he was swallowed by darkness. A kunai was in the back of his head he was dead. everyone turned in fear and saw a Anbu with a neko mask (cat mask) and a pissed off Sarutobi Hiruzin 3rd Hokage of Konoha.

"Neko please take these people to Ibiki and Anko tell them about Naruto and no mercy" Sarutobi said

"Hai Hokage–sama" Neko responded and started to knock out the mob. The shinobi tried to escape but the Hokage's Ki kept them in place as he went to Naruto and picked him up

"Neko I'll be at the hospital with Naruto" Sarutobi said

"Hai Hokage–sama" she responded after she was done knocking out the mob. Sarutobi **Shunshined **to the hospital and entered. The nurse at the front desk saw Naruto in the Hokage's arms and called for a doctor to come to the front desk. Seconds later they got Naruto on a stretcher prepped for the ER then rushed to save the young boy's life.

{Naruto's Mindscape}

Naruto found himself in what looked like a sewer

"Great after they beat me they throw me in a sewer" Naruto said he starts walking to find an exit. While looking for it he notices the pipes are flowing with blue and red stuff he eventually hears what sounds like crying and comes to a large room with two large metal cage like doors with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it keeping the doors together. Naruto walks up to the cage like doors an inside he sees a young girl around his age with long red hair in a black kimono with a large red fox on the back but what caught his attention the most were the red fox ears on the top of her head along with nine large fox tails wrapped around her with knees pulled to her chest her arms around them with her head down Naruto stepped thro the metal bars and asked.

"Hello why are you crying" she lifts her head up to see Naruto with her light golden black silted eyes she then tackles him to the ground and buries her head in his chest saying "I'm sorry" over and over again while crying uncontrollably.

"What are you sorry for" Naruto asked

"For everything Naruto for all the beatings the hateful glares the loneliness for everything that has happened to you because of me can't you tell who I am" she said

"Yeah now that I think about you're the Kyuubi but from what I can remember from the academy you were killed by the 4th" Naruto said

"No I was sealed inside you Naruto that's why they hate you because they think you are me. And because I know you are going ask why I attacked the village I'm going to tell you what I can remember. Originally I was sealed inside Kushina Uzumaki your mother" Naruto eyes widen "she was my best friends and I was sitting comfortably in your mothers seal giving her encouraging and comforting words while she was giving birth to you with your father by her side and no I'm not telling you who your father is because it's for the safety of not only you but the village it's too dangerous for you to know. Anyways a man who I recognize as Madara Uchiha a man who has lived long past his time broke in after your birth held you hostage and extracted me from your mother while the seal was weakened by your mother giving birth to you. Then he put a genjutsu on me and that's how I know who he was because he is as far as I know is the only one who has the power to do that because it comes from the sharingan the eye of the Uchiha. But the last thing I remember is the 4th sealing me inside you then I woke up here a couple of hours ago I looked thru your memories then I started to cry then you found me" she finished

"I forgive you. You were forced to attack the village so I forgive you" Naruto said with a caring smile

"Thank you thank you thank you" Kyuubi says

"You're welcome um do you happen to have a name I doubt Kyuubi is your name" Naruto asked

"Yes it's an old name suggested by my great great grandfather from when he was a kit long before the elemental nations it's Victoria" Victoria said with a small smile

"Victoria I like it Tori–chan" Naruto said Victoria blushed and said

"Thanks Naruto–kun um Naruto–kun while I was looking thru your memories I noticed that you've been sabotaged from the very beginning at the academy by your teachers except Iruka. Otherwise everything you've been taught is wrong" Victoria said

"WHAT! Aw man now what am I going to do ill get killed on mission without proper training. Wait you were sealed inside Mom you can help me." Naruto said

"actually unlike your seal your mothers seal didn't allow us to communicate unless she came into her seal and we mainly talked about life in general the only reason I know you were sabotaged is because in your memories you were taught differently than the rest of the class except by Iruka you just didn't pay attention to what the others were learning or your surroundings which you need to do better in if you want be great shinobi Naruto–kun" Victoria said

"Ok but any ideas Tori–chan" Naruto asked

"I suggest you talk to that old monkey of a Hokage" Victoria said

"Hey! Jiji is great why did you insult him" Naruto said

"I didn't that's what your parents sometimes called him" Victoria said

"Oh ok but how do I get out of here" Naruto

"Let me Naruto–kun" Victoria said then Naruto find himself facing a white ceiling he sits up and finds

"Naruto-kun you're up how are you feeling" Sarutobi asks

"Fine Jiji but um can you put up a privacy jutsu like you do in your office when talking about privet maters" Naruto asks

"Ok" Sarutobi says then dose some hand seals then the room glows a light blue "alright Naruto what do you want to tell me" Sarutobi asks

"First off I know about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of me and that my mom held her before me and I don't know who my dad is she wouldn't tell me" Naruto said

"I see you met th- wait she?" Sarutobi says with a confused expression on his face

"Yeah she Kyuubi is a girl her name is Victoria" Naruto said

"I see well do you know who your mom is" Sarutobi said

"Yes her name was Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto said

"Alright what was the second thing you wanted to tell me Naruto said" Sarutobi asked

"Victoria says I've been apparently been sabotaged by the teachers at the academy except Iruka-sensei we were hoping you could help" Naruto asks

"I can't help you much Naruto but what I can do is give you some of your inheritance I can't give you your mother's message because it might contain your father's name that's about it but I suggest you talk to Iruka about helping you. You can come to the tower to pick up your inheritance once you're released from the hospital" Sarutobi said then canceled the privacy jutsu

"Ok Jiji" Naruto says with a smile Sarutobi smiles back and leaves

[Time Skip a few hours later]

Naruto is walking to Hokage's tower while talking with Victoria via the mental link she set up talking about his mother and what she knew about her clan but what they didn't notice is that they were at the top until the secretary said hello to Naruto she was one the one who think Naruto is a hero and said he could go in

"Oh hello I didn't notice thanks Minoki-san I was thinking really hard about something" Naruto lied and opened the doors and said

"Hey Jiji I'm here"

"ah Naruto-kun your here good I've got your mothers half of your inheritance right here" Sarutobi said as he gestured to a long wooden box and three scrolls Naruto walked up to the desk and saw a seal on the box

"Hey Jiji what is this seal on the box" Naruto asked

"That Naruto is a blood seal it's a seal that can only be open the person put the seal on or are related to the maker or if you know how you can set it to accept someone who isn't related at all. All you have to do is apply your blood and add chakra to open it" Sarutobi said after Naruto listened to Sarutobi he bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the seal then pumped chakra into it the seal glowed red then disappeared Naruto opened the box to see a katana with a black sheath with light blue lines starting at the Uzumaki spiral on the top spiraling around the sheath. The guard is silver, black and light blue and looks like a raging whirlpool. The hilt was black with black wrappings (Blade is 3ft/guard 1in/hilt 10in)

"Wow" Naruto said

"Naruto that is your mother's katana if she gave you that I believe one of these scrolls has her kenjutsu style. Naruto there is something I want to give you" Sarutobi said as he pulled a scroll out of his desk and gave it to Naruto

"That Naruto is the **Kage bushin **jutsu unlike the regular bushin these are real solid clones you should be able to use this one because i believe you have to much chakra for the regular and the rules say you have to perform A bushin to pass it does not say what type of bushin" Sarutobi said with a smile

"Thanks Jiji I have to get to work so I can pass see you later Jiji" Naruto said then he ran out the doors to find Iruka. After a while Naruto gave up and went to Ichiraku's for lunch when he got there Iruka was sitting right there at the bar

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he walked up to the bar

"Oh Naruto are you here for lunch" Iruka said

"Yeah but I was looking for you beforehand" Naruto said as he ordered miso ramem

"Really why" Iruka asked

"I want you to tutor me so I can pass next time starting with the **Kage Bushin **jutsu Jiji gave me" Iruka choked on his ramen when he heard the jutsu "he said that the rules say I have to perform A bushin to pass it doesn't say what type of bushin" Naruto said

"Well then Naruto we will have to get to work once were done here" Iruka said with a smile

"Awesome thanks Iruka-sensei" Naruto says. Once they finish eating they head to the academy training grounds start practicing the** Kage Bushin **jutsu while training Naruto told Iruka about Victoria the truth about the attack and his mom and what she left him eventually Naruto found out about the **Kage Bushin's** little ability of experience stack up and used that to learn faster. Victoria suggested practicing **henge **and** Kawarimi **to a point to where he could do them without hand seals both Naruto and Iruka liked that idea to so now they had 10 clones practice them each. After a couple of months Naruto learned the basics of his mothers kenjutsu style thanks to the help of Neko who revealed his mother taught her kenjustu. And from his one of his mother's scrolls he learned **water style: water wall jutsu** and **water style: water bullet Jutsu.** Also tree walking from Iruka once they realized how bad his chakra control sucked plus they sent clones under henges to the library to learn history and strategy eventually the academy started again this time he actually paid attention because he learned knowledge is power when he was at Ichiraku's.

**[Flash Back]**

Naruto was eating his 3rd bowl of ramen when someone came in

"Teuchi-san one bowl of miso ramen noodles and broth only" the guy said as he sat down he had brown hair and hazel eyes behind a pair of rectangle glasses he wore black cargo pants and a white sleeveless shirt with a blue zip up hoodie jacket

"coming right up Leo-san by the way how is the book coming" Teuchi said

"it's coming along but I've recently gotten stuck I need more knowledge on the human body before I can go on so I'm currently reading as much as I can like the saying goes knowledge is power and for us writers knowledge is everything" Leo said

"um how can knowledge be power?"Naruto asked Leo

"that's easy the more knowledge you have the more possibilities you have to grow in power or whatever because without knowledge millions of thing would not exist like jutsu without knowledge we would not know how to perform or create Jutsu" Leo explained

"Wow" Naruto said in awe then went back to eating his ramen

**[End of Flash Back]**

During the academy he met and became friends with some of his class mates Kiba Inuzuka and his ninkin partner Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga but some he can't stand like the ego king Sasuke Uchiha and one of his fan girls known as Sakura Haruno the banshee although Ino Yamanaka another one of his fan girls was not to bad anyways eventually Naruto got both **henge** and **Substitution** down to no hand seals are need and has both **water style: water wall jutsu** and **water style: water bullet Jutsu **down now he is trying to do them with no hand seals and in Neko's spare time helped him in learning more of his mothers kenjutsu style also during one of his library raids one of his clones found a book written by the 4th on basic Fuuinjutsu and found out he was really good at it he is already read a half of the book and is right now at the academy for the graduation exam

"alright the first part of the exam is a written test Mizuki will pass out the tests you will have one hour to finish" Iruka said Mizuki gave everyone a exam but he placed a genjutsu on Naruto's

'Naruto-kun there is a genjutsu on it' Victoria said thru her and Naruto's mental link

'thanks Tori-chan' Naruto said then he dispelled and answered all the questions correctly in 15 minutes then handed in his test 45 minutes later everyone was done then we waited for the grading to be done then they went outside for the stealth and weapons tests he passed both with flying colors even better than lord ego then came the jutsu test he passed again with flying colors but Mizuki had a backup plan in case he did pass. Naruto knew Mizuki tried to sabotage him today he decided to tell Jiji about it but Mizuki caught him before he could get a chance

"Naruto wait up" Mizuki yelled

"hey Mizuki-sensei what's up" Naruto said

"I just got word that you would be put on a team with Sasuke and Sakura but I know how to keep that from happening by doing a special test you up to it" Mizuki said

'now that is total lie he's planning something I'll play along for now' "really Mizuki-sensei no way am I going to be on a team with them" Naruto said

"good all you have to do is "steal" the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower and learn one jutsu from it and meet me here tonight and then you can chose who you want on your team" Mizuki said as he gave Naruto a map to the randavu point

"alright Mizuki sensei you can count on me to pass this test" Naruto said

"great see you tonight" Mizuki said as he ran off

"Jiji has got to hear this" Naruto said he then ran off to the tower Naruto arrived in a few minutes and knocked on the door he heard a come in

"hey Jiji we've got a problem" Naruto said in serious tone

"and what would that be Naruto" Sarutobi said as noticed Naruto's tone Naruto explained about what happened between him and Mizuki they decided to play along and then pin him

"Naruto this is your first B rank mission" Sarutobi said

"Hai Hokage-Jiji" Naruto said

[Time skip later that night]

Naruto was currently sitting against the wall of the shack when Iruka jumped into the clearing

"Naruto why have you stolen the Forbidden Scroll" Iruka said

"oh hey Iruka-Sensei Mizuki-sensei said if I stole the scroll and learned a jutsu I can pick who I want on my team" Naruto said

"Mizuki he put you up to this" Iruka said then Iruka heard something he turned his head then body an pushed Naruto out the way of the kunai Iruka got pin to the side of the shack and a kunai in his right thigh

"I'm impressed you found this place" a voice said Iruka looks up into the trees and sees Mizuki with two fuma shiriken strapped to his back

"Now I see…how it is" Iruka said

"Naruto give me that scroll" Mizuki said

"Naruto never give him that scroll it's a dangerous object that contains forbidden Ninjutsu. It was sealed Mizuki you in order to get it himself" Iruka said as he pulled out the kunai in his thigh

"Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of you holding that scroll" Mizuki said

"what are you saying Mizuki. Don't let him fool you Naruto" Iruka said

"I will tell you the truth" Mizuki said

"Idiot don't do that" Iruka said

"After an incident 13 years ago a rule was created that is Naruto a rule everybody knows but you" Mizuki said

"Stop it Mizuki" Iruka said

"The rule forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village" Mizuki says but he hears Naruto start to chuckle then full out laughter along with Iruka

"Oi what's so funny" Mizuki asked

"what's so funny is that I know about the Kyuubi in fact she is my girlfriend plus this is all an act" Naruto pulled a scroll from his jacket an held it up for Mizuki to see "this is a mission scroll from Hokage-Jiji saying to play along and fool you into reveling your plans for the scroll but you talking about the law is better. Told Jiji about you trying to trick me into this and about you trying to sabotage me in the exam plus Anbu is surrounding us we speak sorry Mizuki-teme you lose" Naruto said with his infamous foxy smile while Mizuki paled seconds later Anbu landed in the clearing and took Mizuki away to be interrogated then executed

{Hokage' office}

"good work you two now this mission shall be classified so no one can know about this Iruka you can tell your students that something happened tonight that involved the security of the village but that's it and Naruto you can't tell this to any one understand" Sarutobi said

"Hai" they both responded

"good now go get some rest you will need it" Sarutobi said they both left to get the rest they needed

{Naruto's mindscape}

Right now we find Naruto and Victoria cuddling on the couch that was in the house Naruto made inside his mindscape it is one story it has a master bedroom, a study a kitchen, a dojo, a living room, and a beautiful Japanese garden in the back yard which leads to a waterfall behind the house along with the natural hot spring next to it and all of it is surrounded by a huge sakura blossom forest

"Naruto-kun what are you going to do if you really are on a team with Sasuke and Sakura" Victoria asked

"I'm just going to have to deal with it I guess" Naruto said

"well I just hope they don't bring down the team" Victoria said

"me too Tori-chan me too" Naruto said then kissed her witch turned into a make out session then they went to the bed room and slept in each other's arms

**Alright for those who also read my story Phantom's Possible's Cousin I'm sorry but I'm completely stuck I have already tried to rewrite the chapter you have been waiting for. multiple times so I decide to take my mind off it for a while and then started to work on this so I'm sorry but I have no clue when the next chapter will come and for those who are going to fallow this story my updates will be erratic because 1: this is a bit more detailed 2: this is somewhat fallowing the anime time line so I'm a lot more restricted to what I can write and that's it so I hope you enjoy this and I hope you will fallow this story bye. KHfreak21**


	2. Chapter 2

Team Sharingan Chapter 2

**Key** "normal talking" / 'thoughts or mental link' / **'Inner Sakura'** /**Jutsu **/ {scene change} / [Time Skip] / (sc) = Spelling Check / **[Flash Back] **/ **(AN)**

Naruto was walking to Iruka's class room in his new outfit. consisting of black Shinobi sandals, black cargo pants with a few orange highlights taped to his ankles with his Shinobi tool pouch on the right which is tan (same one in anime) a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front and a crimson jacket with multiple pockets on the inside and red fingerless glove and his mother's Katana sealed inside a blood seal on the palm of his right glove. when he got there he opened the door and everyone was there but Ino and Sakura Naruto walked to his seat then Kiba asked

"Hey Naruto what is with new cloths what happened to that kill me orange eyesore of a jumpsuit I thought you loved that thing with you warring it every day"

"That was only for training you know how I cut down on my pranks but still did them on a scale that got ANBU on my tail think about it" Naruto said everyone thought about it everyone but Shikamaru because he already figured it out then Kiba got it

"Dang! With that eyesore ANBU shouldn't have trouble finding you but you always beat them the only one who can find you is Iruka-sensei your stealth must be ANBU level if you can hide from them"

"Yeah I'm still trying to find out how Iruka dose it" Naruto said sat in his chair then he heard the sound of running synchronized both Ino and Sakura opened the door both trying to get thru the door first. both got thru at the same time

"Goal" they both say

"I won again Sakura" Ino said

"What're you saying? The tip of my foot got in one centimeter faster!" Sakura said

"You must be blind" Ino said then Sakura spotted Sasuke then got I front of the entrance row of seats and said

"Move Naruto baka so I can sit by Sasuke-kun"

"No and nothing you can say or do will make me move" Naruto said

"Narutooo" Sakura was starting get pissed then Iruka came in

"Naruto let Sakura sit down" Iruka said Naruto let Sakura sit Ino also sat down then Iruka started to give his speech about how they are now leaf shinobi and how proud he is and was waiting for team assignments. Eventually he started saying the teams Naruto just tuned him out until he heard his name

"Team 7 Naruto uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said

'Aw man oh well we will have to deal with it' Naruto said in his head

'Look at it this way you haven't shown anything outside what the academy teaches you and your class mates. maybe later you can put Sasuke in his place as for the banshee maybe a genjutsu you couldn't do anything because school rules but now you can' Victoria said

'Yeah we will most likely have to get our sensei to help' Naruto said

"Team8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 still active, Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi your jonin sensei will pick you up this afternoon" Iruka said then the lunch bell sounded Naruto tried to invite Sakura to lunch together telling her he was going to also ask Sasuke although he was only doing this to at least try to get along with them. She refused saying Sasuke shouldn't have to eat with him the dobe because he failed the exam twice before and ran off trying to find Sasuke

"Well that didn't go as well I wanted oh well I'll get more chances later I might as well get Ichiraku for lunch" Naruto said to himself then walked off to get lunch at his favorite ramen stand. Later after lunch we find Naruto siting with the rest of team 7 waiting for their jonin sensei to arrive who is two and a half hours late Naruto was trying to take a nap but Sakura's ranting about their sensei being late was keeping him from it while Sasuke just sat in his chair looking out the window

"He's late where is Kakashi sensei why isn't he here" Sakura ranted

"I don't know all I know is from what Iruka told me at lunch is that he is late to everything except to missions or to a meeting with Jiji hence why I am trying to nap" Naruto said a few minutes later the door opened then a man with silver hair and most of his face was covered by a face mask and his head band the only thing visible is his right eye and ear and meets the banshee

"YOUR LATE" Sakura yelled

"My first impression of you is… your annoying meet me on the roof" Kakashi said then he **Shunshined out of the room**

"Well see you at the top" Naruto said then he went out the window and walked up the wall to the roof there he found Kakashi reading a certain orange book

'Great our sensei is a pervert well I might as well save this bit of info for later it might come in handy' Naruto thought

'true but if we find him trust worthy of him knowing about me you better tell him not to read that book in front of us' Victoria said

"Hey sensei" Naruto said

"oh hello how did you get up here without coming up the stairs" Kakashi said as he pointed to the door leading to the stairs which opened to show Sasuke and Sakura "oh well since we are all here let's get started" he said with his book nowhere in sight Naruto guessed that he put it away when he heard the door open Sasuke and Sakura sat down with Naruto "first off let me have you introduce yourselves first off your name then your likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams you first pinky" Kakashi said Sakura glares at him

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are" (looks at Sasuke and lightly blushes) "my dislikes are Naruto baka and Ino pig and my dream is" (looks at Sasuke again and blushes harder and squeals)

'Great a fan girl who's main focus is her team mate' Kakashi thought "alright you next" he says and points to Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have many dislikes but no likes in particular and I have no dream I have an ambition to kill a certain someone and to restore my clan" Sasuke says with a cold look in his eyes when he mentioned killing someone

'Naruto-kun I didn't like the look in his eyes when he said he wanted to kill someone I think he wants revenge for his clans massacre whoever did it sent Sasuke on a dangerous path revenge leads to nothing but trouble' Victoria said

'I agree Tori-chan we will ask Jiji about it later' Naruto said

'Just great a avenger just what I need might as well see what sensei's son is like since I quit ANBU' "ok what about you whiskers" Kakashi asks Naruto

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death and last of the Uzumaki clan as far as I know as for my father I don't know Jiji says it's too dangerous for me to know my likes are Tori-chan, ramen, training, learning new Jutsu, Fūinjutsu, my friends, and the people who are important to me my dislikes are traitors, perverts, fan girls, and people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll its sealed in and my dream is to be the best Hokage ever even better than the my hero the 4th and to kill a man who is a threat not only Konoha but the world plus something else which is private" Naruto said Kakashi's visible eye widened when he heard Naruto knows who his mother is

'Wow he has changed I will have to talk to the Hokage about Naruto knowing about his mother plus does he know about the fox oh well but I do wonder who this Tori-chan is' Kakashi thought

'No way that dobe belongs to a clan. I never even heard of the name Uzumaki until he came to class. But the name Kushina dose sound familiar but from where' Sasuke thought

'i don't believe it no way is that baka telling the truth he is just trying to act cool' Sakura thought **'he can never be better than Sasuke cha' **Inner Sakura said

"Well then now that we know each other I'll move on to your test" Kakashi said

"Test what test Kakashi-sensei" Sakura ask

"The test that determines weather you become genin or not the test you took back at the academy was to determines candidates to becomes genin" Kakashi said

"What!" Sakura shouted

"yes and I suggest you don't eat breakfast you will just throw it up and bring all of your tools you will need them plus this test has a 66% fail rate so meet me at training ground 7 at 7:00. bye" Kakashi said then went up in a puff of smoke

"well my suggestion to you guys is to eat breakfast we will need our strength for whatever Kakashi-sensei has planned for us and do as Kakashi sensei said and bring All of your tool even the ones you don't think you need. later" Naruto said then he hoped off the roof and went to his apartment and gathered everything he needed and put them in scrolls then went to the dango stand ordered 6 trays of dango and waited for someone to arrive he met her during particularly nasty day

**[Flash Back Start]**

Naruto was having really bad day first his milk was spoiled so he didn't have a decent breakfast then he got kicked out of class and the teacher didn't even give a reason and when he asked Kiba what the lesson was he said it was about the sannin Naruto guessed was that the teacher didn't want the demon to hear about them then during lunch Ichiraku was closed because they were waiting their shipment of ingredients to arrive then after the academy was over he ran into a drunk villager who yelled at him Naruto got angry because he couldn't do anything and because of everything that has happened so he went to training ground 44 to cool off he went there every so often to train without prying eyes well except Jiji. Naruto landed in a clearing

"Alright time to blow some steam time for some taijutsu training" An Naruto did the cross hand seal for one of his favorite Jutsu

"**Kage Bushin" **and 200 clones came into existence then they came at their creator and started to fight Naruto used this technique to learn how to fight multiple opponents at one along to improve his taijutsu by using his clones memories to fix mistakes in his style the style that he created. basically he blocks or doges his opponents punches and kicks to create a opening to ether deliver a powerful strike and or deliver multiple fast strikes to an opponents created opening at a vital point, or weak point, or joint on their body to do damage and uses the momentum to speed up or to add more strength to the strikes and to keep on moving it would be better if he could predict his opponents movements. As Naruto was training he was being watched from a nearby tree branch. She noticed a chakra spike in her forest was surprised to find a gaki in her forest using a mass amount of Kage bushins to practice his taijutsu he was not bad he still had a lot to learn but not bad once he finished she clapped Naruto turned tords the sound

"Not bad gaki. Not bad you still got a lot to learn but still I only have one question why are you in MY forest?" she asked

"blowing off steam, get away from the village and the hateful ignorant villagers and this is a good place to train away from prying eyes except Jiji he can find me anywhere in the village with that crystal ball of his" Naruto said she jumped from her perch and into the clearing

"Let me guess you know about your tenant from the way you called the villagers hateful and ignorant and you blow off steam because you can't do a thing to change the way they think or harm them because you would be proving them right well I have to agree with you this is a good place to get away from the village. The name's Anko" Anko said

"Hi the name is Naruto but I guess you know that and from what I can tell from you talking about getting away I'm guessing the village hates you too why" Naruto asked

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but ever heard of Orochimaru" Naruto nodded "I was his apprentice when he left the village and when he did he took me with him but he didn't tell me that we "left" the village since Sannin have travel rights at some point he just toss me away I don't remember much but he did brand me with this hicky" Anko showed him the curse mark "it's a curse mark that he developed and because of these facts the villagers sees me as someone who is still loyal to the guy but I'm not I'm only loyal to old man Hokage although I do have friends" Anko said

"Well then I guess we will have to prove them wrong and kill the teme" Naruto said

"We?" Anko said

"Yeah we outcasts have to stick together and prove the villager that we aren't who they think we are. And along the way I'll try to find a remove that hicky for you and before you ask I've been studying Fūinjutsu for a while now I'm no master but someday I will even better than the 4th" Naruto said with a smile

"Your right we have to stick together and prove them wrong as for the Fūinjutsu I have a feeling you can do it. Just let me know when you figure something out but in the meantime how bout I treat you to some dango" Anko said and they started to walk out of the forest

"Ok. It's not as good as ramen but eh" Naruto said with a shrug Anko stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel and said

"What dango is better than ramen any day the weak it's the food of Kami"

"No way. ramen is better if it weren't for ramen I would be dead from starvation literally. I get kicked out almost every store or restrant. The ones I can go into I get over charged if it weren't for Ichiraku ramen I would be dead" Naruto defended his favorite food

"Really are you serious?" Anko asked Naruto nodded

"When I was little I ran into Ayame when she was walking back to ichiraku's with and caused her to fall and spill her groceries. At first I thought she would yell and hit me so I curled up into a ball and waited for it to come but it never came. She asked me if I was ok I said I was fine but asked why she wasn't yelling or hitting me like others do. She was outraged that people would do that to a child then she asked if I was hungry my stomach answered for me. Then she took me to her father and explained what happened he took her in back for something when she asked why people would do that. They came back and gave me a bowl of ramen I ate it so fast they said they blinked and asked what happened. I told them I ate it and asked for more they gave me more about a half hour later I ate around 15 bowls. They asked when the last time I ate I answered 3 day ago back then I had to dumpster dive to find food mostly. They grew wide eyed told me that today it was on the house and after today I would have to pay I asked how much a bowl was they answered 400 ryo. I was really happy because I could afford it if it weren't for them and ramen i would most likely have starved to death at some point" Naruto said after Naruto finished his story Anko decided to drop the fight then heard Naruto's stomach growl and laughed told Naruto they should get going if they were going to eat Naruto agreed they both jumped into the trees to go to the dango stand

**[Flash Back End]**

After that encounter they became good friend although Anko secretly developed a crush which she has been fighting because he is too young for her and she is no pedo like she thinks of her ex-Sensei anyways he also told her about Victoria and the truth about the attack. they agreed that they would switch between the dango and ramen stand every 2 weeks and meet at least twice a week unless Anko had a mission or something and today was one of them.

"Hey gaki I'm here" said Anko as she walked in she sat down and took a stick from a tray "so who is your sensei" Anko asked

"Kakashi Hatake but I got paired up with Sasuke and Sakura as my teammates" Naruto said

"Ouch. What are you going to do I doubt they will work with you willingly" Anko asked

"me and Victoria are thinking about putting Sakura in a genjutsu but I will need help with that as for Sasuke I was going to asked Jiji about his clans massacre because Sasuke said he wanted to kill someone we think he want revenge and we both know that leads to nothing but trouble and try to help Sasuke" Naruto said

"well then let's go if we can kick him out of that line of thought it might get that elitist attitude out of him" Anko said as she stood up after she ate the last of the dango they both jump off travelling by roof top to the tower

{The Hokage's office}

Currently Sarutobi Hiruzen 3rd Hokage of Konoha was staring at the bane of all Kages Paperwork! Hoping it would not grow in size then his door opened

"Hey Jiji we need to ask you about the Uchiha massacre" Naruto said as he and Anko entered

"Hello Naruto, Anko but why" Sarutobi asked

"During introductions Sasuke said he wanted to kill someone me, Victoria and Anko think he want revenge and we all know that not good" Naruto said

"Ok well the one who committed the massacre was Itachi. Sasuke's older brother we have no idea why he did it and left Sasuke alive. And that's all we know I'm sorry" Sarutobi said

"Well that would explain why Sasuke wants to kill him so badly. But I know there is more and you know it Jiji and I think is best you tell us and don't try to lie to me again I can tell your lying to because your heart beat increases when you tell a lie old man I can hear it by applying Victoria's chakra to my ears and in exchange for this info in case it a A-Rank or higher secret I'll tell you the secret to beat paperwork" Naruto said

"Y-y-you know the secret to beat paperwork?" Sarutobi said with eyes as wide they could get

"yes but you have to tell me what I asked for and two I. I can redeem at any time and I'll tell you how to beat paper work" Naruto said Sarutobi waved out his ANBU guards and put up the privacy he has installed on the underside of his desk

"Ok the Uchiha were planning a coup d'état" Naruto and Anko went wide eye "i tried to be peaceful and tried to negotiate but nothing worked. Then Itachi just massacred them we don't know why he did it or why he left Sasuke alive. I have my suspicions as to why he massacred them but what I do know is that he killed them and is a nuke-nin now. Now Naruto" Sarutobi jumped from his desk and bow to Naruto on the floor "what is the secret to beating paperwork!" Sarutobi asked then looked up at Naruto. Naruto smirked

"Easy what was the Jutsu you gave me along with my mother's scrolls?" Naruto asked

"That would be the Kage Bu…" Sarutobi realized what Naruto was telling him eyes wide he got up went to a wall and beat his head against the wall while saying "idiot" repeatedly. Naruto and Anko both sweat dropped. Then he went back to his desk and opened a drawer pulled out an envelope saying. "Give this to the one who beats the bane known as paperwork. Signed Hirashima Senju". And hands it to Naruto he opens it and promptly passes out Anko look at it goes wide eyed and says

"HOLY DANGO STICKS FROM ABOVE! That's a lot of zeros"

"It's a check? How much is on it" Sarutobi asks

"A freaking 500,000,000 Ryo and it's not a check its instruction how to get the money from a secret safe in this room and saying how much is in it." Anko says Naruto wakes up thinking it was a dream they tell him it was it the retrieve the money from the safe located under the desk and Naruto seals it up and says he will have to think about how was going to use the money and before they leave Sarutobi tells Naruto that he can tell Sasuke guessing he was going to tell anyways weather he told him he can't or not and gave him the file regarding the subject to make sure Sasuke believed him then Naruto and Anko left and separated to go home for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I'm back I'm so sorry but I have been REALY busy and unfortunately had a bad case of writers block for a time, I'm still busy but not as busy as before. Oh and for those who are reading Phantom's Possible's cousin I will finally have a new chapter out soon.**

Team Sharingan Chapter 3

**Key** "normal talking" / 'thoughts or mental link' / **'Inner Sakura'** /**"****Jutsu"**/ {scene change} / [Time Skip] / (sc) = Spelling Check / **[Flash Back] **/ **(AN)**

Naruto woke up around 7:00 knowing Kakashi would be late so he got up took a shower ate an apple and packed 2 more and got dressed. He locked his apartment an left for training field 7 when Naruto arrived he saw Sakura waiting and then she saw him.

"Naruto-baka you're late by an hour" Sakura yelled

"How can I be late if Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet. Besides Sasuke isn't here ether now I'm going to train till Kakashi-sensei gets here" Naruto said and started to practice his katas then Sasuke arrived 10 minutes later and asked Naruto.

"Hey dobe where is your stuff"

"Yeah where is your stuff" Sakura asked

"It's all in scrolls which are inside my jacket" Naruto said as he practiced then he heard Sakura's stomach grumble

"Sakura didn't you eat like the dobe said too I did even he can be right sometimes" Sasuke asked

"No Sasuke-kun I didn't Kakashi-sensei said not too so I didn't I was just following orders" Sakura said Naruto stops practicing and grabs the apple in his tool pouch an tossed it to Sakura

"Eat we don't know what he has planned for us so we have to be at our best" Naruto said

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said then ate the apple and Naruto smiled at her and said

"You're welcome Sakura" Naruto then continued to practice. 38 min later Kakashi arrived appearing a large stone

"Yo" he said with an eye smile

"Your late" Sakura screeched

"Well, you see a black cat crossed my path-"

"Just shut it Kakashi-sensei there is no point in lying so let's get on with the test" Naruto interrupts

"alright" Kakashi walks to the training posts and takes out a clock from his tool pouch an puts it on the middle one "this clocks alarm is set to noon which is in 2 hours your objective is" Kakashi holds up 2 bells "to acquire one of these two bells by then if you don't have one at noon you fail and get sent back to the academy and as you can see there is only 2 so no matter what one of you will fail. So begin" Kakashi said as he started the clock and all three of his students diapered. 'well then let's see if they can look underneath the underneath' Kakashi thought as he pulled out his little orange book

Naruto was looking for Sasuke because he figured out that Kakashi's test was about team work right from the get go. He had to get him to work together with him and he knows just how to do that.

"Sasuke, there you are" Naruto said as he jumped down to Sasuke from the trees "I know how to pass the test and before you start shooting your mouth off it's a test on team work, I know because has there ever been a 3 person genin team no and before you say you don't need me or that you don't believe me, I'll give you info on your brother and the massacre if you work with me" Naruto said and held out his hand for a handshake

"Fine dobe but if you're lying you will regret it" Sasuke said with his Sharingan spinning with one tomoe in each eye**(1)** but ignored Naruto's hand and started to look for Sakura they found her hiding in the bushes

"Sakura" Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked up to her

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura as she tries to glomp him but he just sidesteps her

"Sakura we have to work together to pass Kakashi-sensei's test I already got Sasuke to agree are you in" Naruto asks Sakura she nods her head with a serious look on her face "ok here is my plan Sakura your our signal your more observant than me or Sasuke. You will signal us if Kakashi-sensei tries to do something sneaky that we don't see. Sasuke you will be the distraction and before you disagree you get to fight him testing your skill and get some training in with your shringan it might even gain another tomoe. anyways I will be the one who grabs the bells since I'm the one who has the most skill in stealth and when Kakashi asks who I will give the second bell to I'll give both to you just in case I'm wrong about the test so any arguments" both Sasuke and Sakura shake their heads no "ok then let's get to work" Naruto says

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura get into position Naruto nods his head to Sasuke who responds with a nod and starts doing hand signs** "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **the giant fire ball headed straight for Kakashi

'what a fire jutsu' he thought eye wide when he saw it coming he jumped off the rock only to see shuriken coming from the fireball they hit but Kakashi poofs and reveals a log he performed a substitution.

'Ok that was either Naruto or Sasuke has more chakra than I thought' Kakashi thought as he hid underground. Sasuke jumped from the trees into the clearing

'Alright Kakashi preformed a substitution so he can't be far' Sasuke thought as he kept his guard up looking around the clearing using his sharingan to see Kakashi's chakra. Meanwhile Kakashi slowly moves under Sasuke then grabbing his ankles shouting **"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu"** and drags Sasuke underground until his head is the only thing visible above ground then squats in front

"How's that? You can't move" Kakashi said but Sasuke just looked him in the eye and smirked at him and goes up in smoke and is replaced with a log 'interesting he used Kawarimi to escape' Kakashi thought while grabbing a kunai to be prepared what's next

'He doesn't even realize he is in a genjutsu but he is a jonin. There goes the dobe sneaking up on him although I'm surprised that he is this good at stealth. but he did say he can hide from ANBU easily during team placements' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto sneak up on their sensei to be who was in a genjutsu that Sasuke put him in by look him in the eye with his sharingan that places the victim in a genjutsu that mimics the surroundings after the illusion is placed so basically as long as no sound is made they don't no if someone sneaking up on them 'uh oh look like dobe is going to get toasted by a fire Jutsu' Sasuke thinks as Kakashi appears behind Naruto after he tries to grab the bells

"Ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind them" Kakashi says while holding his book between his palms while his hands are formed in the tora hand sign

"Naruto get out of there" Sakura warns Naruto

"Too late** "Sacred Taijutsu: 1000 Years of Death"**" Kakashi says as he… puts his hand in Naruto's anus

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screams as he shoots off into the sky holding his butt and landed in a nearby pond

"alright come out the test is over" Kakashi said as he walks over to the clock and stops it as Sasuke Sakura came out of their hiding places and Naruto out of the pond grumbling while rubbing his behind and stand next to each other "first off I noticed how you worked together after Naruto tried to grab the bells Sakura you were the look out so you can warn Naruto or Sasuke and was probably hiding from a tree so you can see everything" Sakura nodded "Sasuke was the distraction and decided put me in that genjutsu to give Naruto a chance to steal the bells using his sharingan am I right" all three nodded "good then you pass I'll see you here tomorrow at 6:00AM" Kakashi said then disappear in a swirl of leaves. Naruto reaches into his hip pouch and brings out a scroll an unrolls it revealing seals and stops at one labeled file and pumps chakra into it and in a puff of smoke appears a file he picks it up and puts away the scroll and hands the file to Sasuke

"well then here is the file on Itachi and the massacre and I suggest that you think long and hard about what you read and talk to Hokage-Jiji after words" Naruto said Sasuke just grunts and leaves for his compound

{Uchiha Compound-Main House-Master Bedroom}

Once Sasuke got home he sat down on the couch and read the file, ALL of it. once he finished he ran to his parents bedroom and tore it up looking for proof that what he read wasn't true in the end he found 2 small books. One his father's Fugaku which he found under some loose floorboards and one that was his mother's Mikoto he found hers in her a hidden seal on the underside of her jewelry box. When he noticed chakra coming from it because of his subconscious activation of his sharingan he read his father's first then his mother's what he read proved that what he feared. It answered some questions but created new one ones like why did Itachi kill those who were innocent including their mother. and why didn't their mother go to the Hokage for help because from what he read she knew about the coup d'état but didn't agree with it nor the reasons behind it Sasuke was so confused so he decided to sleep on it.

[Time skip 1 month]

A month later we find team 7 in the mission assignment room in the Hokage tower with the Hokage some chunin including Iruka, pencil pushers and the fire Daimyo's wife who is squeezing the life out of her pet cat Tora. during the last month they have been doing D-Ranks which are starting get annoying and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have grown closer and stronger as a team and indivualy. Sasuke didn't show for training the first time because he needed to think about what he read the night before and talked to the Hokage. but did show the next day and talked to Naruto a told him that he decided to find his brother and ask him why he committed the massacre and Naruto asked if he can help him. Sasuke agreed and over time they grew close and became beast friends and Sasuke began to lose his ego and became somewhat happier but definitely a lot less moody. He also took up kenjustu and learned a few new Katon Jutsu and his skill in taijutsu increased with the help of Kakashi with the sharingan and Naruto with waves of shadow clones. now Sakura increased the most with Sasuke telling her if she want a chance of going on a date she has to take training reality Sasuke found her attractive he just didn't like her being a fan girl or weak plus his pride got in the way of helping her before. And she did it, took her some time get used to it but she did it. And now she has larger chakra reserves because of the tee climbing exercise Naruto taught her. They started to grow closer after Naruto got denied service at a tea shop when Naruto asked if she wanted to get lunch together. And she took up medical ninjutsu after hearing from Kakashi about the kannabi bridge mission he was assigned hoping they would get a better understanding why team work is so important. And she has wade remarkable progress. And her taijutsu is now at an acceptable level and knows a few genjutsu. And Naruto learned **Suiton: Mizurappa **and got **Suiton: Suijinheki** down to no hand seals, also he finished reading and practicing his Fūinjutsu book. he can now create exploding tags and basic weight seals which he applied to his jacket and is now 30lb heavier. He also created flash and gas tags. Flash tags when triggered create a bright flash of light to stun and gas tags are basically tags that release a gas of any kind as long as it's loaded into the tag. Naruto makes two kinds smoke and stink. He also learned a few advanced techniques from his mother's **Uzushio ni yoru shikei (2)** kenjustu scrolls. As a team they learned their chakra natures, Sakura had fire and earth, Sasuke had fire and lightning and Naruto had wind, lightning and a minor affinity for water which Kakashi guessed he got from working with water jutsu. And finally strategy by 3 methods one way was that they discuss it at lunch with Kakashi coming up with a scenario they would have to think of a solution. The 2nd was practicing it in training with certain goals in mind against Kakashi. The 3rd was coming up with ways to capture Tora the "Demon" cat faster. So far they beat the record by a half hour vary impressive.

"Ohhh! My cute Tora! I was worried to death!" Madam Shijimi said while smothering her cat

'There is no way that can be still be alive it has to be a bakeneko' Naruto thought because of the fact Kakashi also had catch the cat when he was a genin that is too long for a cat too live as he watched Madam Shijimi leave

"Now then the next mission for team 7 is" Hiruzen says but is cut off by Kakashi

"Hokage-sama I would like to request a C-rank mission for my team I think their ready" Kakashi says

"You can't be serious Kakashi. they only just got out of the academy I taught them myself they can't possibly ready for a C-rank mission" rants Iruka

"Actually they are and they are my students now. Plus the only reason that we been doing D-ranks are because we needed to do 30 before we could do a C-rank according to the rules. But the money helps too anyways that was our last D-rank needed so I'm now requesting a C-rank" Kakashi said

"very well please send in Tazuna" Hiruzen asks a chunin the chunin nods a goes out of the door then a tan old man with oval glasses, spikey gray hair, large bag on his back and a sake bottle and by his posture and the red tint to his cheeks he's probably drunk

"This is the team that being assigned to protect me back home 3 brats. One is an emo another is a shrimp and I didn't expect a drag queen" he said as his words slurred together and everybody who knew Sakura all had one thought 'uh oh' sakura's head was down and her body was shaking. Before sakura could leap at him she was restrained by her teammates

"Let me go ill kill him no one calls me a boy and gets away with it" Sakura says

"Now now sakura it's bad for business if we kill the client without a legitimate reason plus he is drunk he probably can't think clearly" Kakashi said

"My name Tazuna I am a master bridge builder and you job is to protect me on my journey back to my home in the land waves and until my bridge is complete" Tazuna said suddenly sober

"Alright go home and pack enough supplies and equipment to last a month or more we leave in 2 hours" Kakashi said

{Scene change} / [A weak and 5 days later]

Currently we find team 7 and Tazuna walking eventually they see a puddle in the road

'Hmm that's odd it hasn't rained in days' Kakashi thought he noticed that all but Tazuna noticed how odd the puddle was. A minute later the puddle exploded and two figures go past them and circle around Kakashi several times and stops revealing Kakashi warped in sharp chains connected to 2 metal gantlets 1 on each figure they both pulled on the chains ripping Kakashi to shreds

"1 down" said the figure with a single horn on his headband

"1 to go" said the one with 2 horns on his they both raced towards Tazuna. until they felt something holding them back by the chain they look back and see their chain pinned to a tree by a Shuriken and kunai. and when they look back they see only the girl and Tazuna then nothing as they fall unconscious by two chops to the neck by Naruto and Sasuke then taken to a tree and get tied up with ninja wire.

"Well done Naruto, Sasuke" Kakashi says as he walks out from behind a tree he then looks towards Tazuna "Now then Tazuna can please explain why the demon brothers are after you they are chunin level nuke-nin listed in the bingo book and are known to keep fighting no matter the cost. This was to be a C-rank mission but with ninja after you this definitely B-rank and maybe A-rank if you have jonin after you also. And if you don't answer we WILL leave and go back to Konoha with or without you" Kakashi says to the bridge builder

Tazuna sighs "I'm sorry but I am being targeted by a little midget who has monopolized all of the shipping boats and docks that includes transportation. he has taken control of all waves money even our political leader has little money we were barely able to come up with enough money for this mission his name is Gato" Tazuna said

"Gato you mean the shipping magnate and one of the richest men in the elemental nations Gato" Kakashi said

"Hai that's him but under the guise of his shipping company he also deals in drugs and other contraband and possibly human trafficking he also hires gangs of mercenaries and sometimes ninja to do his dirty work or to protect him but there is 1 thing he fears and that is my bridge if it is completed he will lose control of wave" Tazuna explained

"Ok then let put it to a vote I say we head back what about you three" Kakashi asked his genin

"I say we continue although I hate being lied to they do need our help plus they might just try to destroy the bridge but it would be more expensive than just killing Tazuna" Sasuke says

"I agree with Sasuke they do need our help and we can't turn back now just because something unexpected happened that the way life is unexpected things happen" Naruto said to Kakashi "and Tazuna you could have just told Hokage-Jiji the truth he is kind plus I bet you and Jiji could have worked out an agreement like payment plan or maybe a trade agreement or something" Naruto said too Tazuna then looks at sakura "so want do you say sakura stay or go back" he asked her

"I say stay plus we can send a message for backup" she says

"ok then its decide we will stay and help you Tazuna but let camp for the night its getting dark ill start writing our request for backup and interrogate the demon brothers in the meantime sakura start setting up the tents Naruto set up a **Kage Bushin** perimeter and look for food lets save our provisions today Sasuke go look for fire wood" Kakashi told his students

"Hai" they coursed and set upon their assigned tasks

{With Sasuke gathering fire wood}

'I wonder what Kakashi-Sensei is going to find out from the Demon Brothers hopefully it will be good. I also wonder who the Hokage will send as back up' Sasuke thought as he was gathering wood for the fire then he heard something

"leave my mother alone" Sasuke dropped the fire wood and ran to the source of the yell and when he got there he did not expect to see 3 black panthers. the first was covered in scars the second one was just a cub and was crouching and baring it's teeth at the scared panther and the last one was lying in a hallowed out tree sleeping and was a pregnant female and at least twice the size of a normal one

"Come on she is my mother to but I need that contract" the scared panther said

"No you lost the right to call her mother when you betrayed the clan by killing my brothers and sisters when you tried to get them to join you in your plan for treason and revenge. And when they refused and tried to take you in you killed them. Now your nothing but an outcast and have no name." yelled the cub

"well to bad I don't car and I never liked my old name now I go by Scar**(3)** and I need that contract to get the revenge that our clan deserves they out casted our ancestor's all because they had black fur. Now let me thru I need the contract so I can make them pay." Said scar

"NO" yelled the cub as he stood his ground against his banished ex-brother

"then I have no choice but to hurt you even though by clan laws we are no longer family you will always be my little brother and it is unfortunate I must do this" said scar as he prepared to strike. It was then I knew I heard everything and decided to act I preformed hand signs every Uchiha knew whether they were shinobi or not

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **I blew a good size fire ball at the one called scar and it hit he yowled in pain as the flames from the fireball engulfed him. the cub looked shocked and looked in my direction looking for where the fireball came from. I walked out of the brush I was hiding in and went to the scared panther and check if he was still alive. he was dead I then walked towards the cub but it backed away I held out my hands and stopped and said

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you what is your name" I said as I crouched down to get somewhat eye level with him

"My name is Akira who are you and why did you kill him not that I'm grateful but why" Akira asked

"my name is Sasuke as to why it was because he was going to hurt you and I heard everything after you yelled for him to stay away from your mother who I'm guessing is her" I said then pointed at the hallow tree

"Yeah that's her and thank you" Akira said then we both heard movement from the hallow tree

"Akira? Akira where are you"

"Mom!" Akira said then bounded into the hallow tree I fallowed but stay outside just in case she was pregnant. Akira was nuzzling his mother's neck while they both purr. once they are done Akira invites me in and tells his mother about what happened and when he was done I told her why I was there then she got up then circled me then she spoke when she was in front of again lying down on her stomach

"thank you for saving my son my name is Misaki but I must ask when you were telling your side of the story I saw pain, sadness and anger in your eyes tell me why" Misaki asked I was shocked that she saw thru me but I told her everything how my brother killed the entire clan but me. How I originally wanted revenge but now want answers because of what I learned from the file Naruto gave me and the books I found in my parents room. By the time I was done she looked at me with not pity like a good amount of the villagers did but sadness and true respect but not the kind that I get from the villagers who just kiss up to me

"I see you share a similar but highly different story I must say I'm impressed you originally wanted revenge to avenge your clan from what you thought didn't deserve what happened and that your brother was a monster. but now that you have proof that may not be the case you want answers especially since he killed those who were innocent like the children so I have decided to do something special" she said she lifted her right front paw and asked me to use one of my kunai to draw enough her blood to cover my palm and fingers. I was nervous about doing that but I did it then she asked me to make the boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram hand signs in that order then pump a lot my chakra to my hand then slam it down on the ground outside and call out "Raimura" and man was I surprised to find that I summoned a panther a little bigger than her right in front of me he had a missing left ear and eye and was looking at me

"Ok who are you why do I smell my mates blood on you" he said with a growl and I went pale and thought

'Oh shit' but I was saved by Misaki

"Raimura you better not hurt him I gave him my blood so he can summon you plus he saved your son now get in here both of you" she shouted

"Coming" we said sounding nervous, once we got inside and Raimura went to Misaki and nuzzled her then lied near but in a way that he could see her and his son was laying right next to her. then she started to tell us why she had me summon him, first telling him what happened earlier with me and Akira then about our conversation and just like her he was impressed then she told him might be worthy of her father's approval to surprisingly sign their summoning contract. **(4)** she asked her mate to tell her father about what happened and about my story to see if he approve and if he does to bring the contract back so I can sign it Raimura agreed that I might be approved by him and went up in smoke I'm guessing to their home we waited for maybe 15 minutes. Then he came back with a large scroll hanging from a rope on the ends of the scroll in his mouth he set it down and said that he found me worthy and would like to talk to me sometime in the future. I agreed since I would like to talk to him too to ask why I was worthy of this honor both Misaki and Raimura told me to open the scroll and sign my name and press in my blood one of the empty slots on the scroll then press my hand on to the box below where I signed my name with the hand I was going to summon with I noticed there was only on other name but could not make it out since it was faded

"Good now as per custom of signing the summoning contract you get a partner who will live and train with you and is chosen by the clan head in this case my father so Raimura who did he chose for Sasuke" Misaki explained and asked her mate

"He chose Akira to be his partner" he answered

"Really awesome I get to be Sasuke-nii sans partner" Akira said

"Nii san?" I stated

"Yes nii san you see anyone who signs our contract is considered family and apparently Akira sees you as a brother" Misaki answered

"Wow thank you" I said

"You're welcome Sasuke now I do believe you have to get back to collecting firewood for your team if I remember correctly what you were doing before you helped Akira" Misaki said

"oh crud your right I completely forgot and it's been maybe at least 2 hours since I left to get the wood and there is ninja after the client I'm so going to get chewed out by sensei" I said

"Then go your team needs you and both of you be careful oh and Akira be sure to teach Sasuke those two jutsu" Misaki

"Don't worry we'll be careful and I'll will remind him" I said then we left on the way we picked up some fire wood eventually we got to the camp. I saw that Kakashi-sensei was reading his book again Naruto was from what I can tell reading a book on Fūinjutsu and Sakura well she was a nervous wreck looking all over and biting her lip and Tazuna we I can hear him snoring a sleep in his sleeping bag and we were meet with different reaction from the ones who were awake

"Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Sakura as I set the firewood down close to the fire but not for it to catch on fire she ran to me and embraced then let go and started look over me to check if I'm ok

"Sasuke where have you been Kakashi had me make a few clones to look for you" Naruto said slightly annoyed

"But more importantly who is your friend" asked Kakashi asked looking at Akira

"Hi my name is Akira I'm Sasuke-nii sans partner" Akira said then I see Sakura looking at Akira then she was holding him in her arms but unlike tora and his owner Akira was held properly

"Kawaii you're so cute and because you can talk I'm guessing you belong to an animal summon clan but why did you cam him nii san" Sakura said while Akira was purring and pushing into the petting clearly enjoying it

"Yeah I am and because of clan laws anyone who signs the contract gets a partner who lives and trains with them and they are also considered family" Akira answered still enjoying being petted

"Very interesting what clan are you from the leopards or the jaguars because from what I know they are the only big cat species that gets black fur on rare occasions" Kakashi asked** (5)**

"Neither I'm from the Black Panther clan we are our own species since the ones you mentioned out casted our ancestor's because of their black fur so we are a combination of them but we all have black fur" Akira answered

"That's cool I wonder if me and Naruto will get a summon contract" Sakura stated

"maybe but you don't have to worry about me Sakura I already have one lined up for me to sign I just have to get some time off or get a mission out by Tanzaku-gai" Naruto said

"really well then once this mission is over I'm pretty sure we can head out there for maybe an hour or 2 but after that we have to head home for the upcoming chunin exams which I'm sure you will be ready for by the time I'm done training you three but for now we should get to bed Naruto you get first watch wake me up in 4 hours and keep your clones active even when you sleep they will wake you when they dispel so if they see anything you will know and once my shift is over ill wake Sasuke 6 hours after my shift starts ok" they all nod and start getting ready to sleep or watch out for threats in Naruto's case =================================================================================================================================================================

**1 (I can't really believe Sasuke didn't unlock his Sharingan the night of the massacre)**

**2( if you are looking for a translation sorry but I lost it. it was something like Death by whirlpools but every time put that into the translator I use I get something slightly different)**

**3 (I know it's completely unimaginative but he is dead and won't be coming back accept maybe being mentioned plus he really isn't important)**

**4 (no it's a different contract that Scar was after it will be revealed later)**

**5 (I know this is not true since I had to do the research to make sure my info was accurate I didn't even know they weren't an actual species and were a name given to melanistic color variant of any of several species of larger cats)**


End file.
